


I'll Be Here

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Exploring feelings, Friendship, Help, M/M, One-Shot, Sadness, Short, YouTubers - Freeform, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Could you do some cute fluffy egobang where Arin is having a bad day to whatever reason (you can decide) and Dan decides to comfort him (in a non sexual way) after Arin is sulking around the grump office all day and isolating himself? - Anon Request





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Ask on my Tumblr:  
> I-Choose-You-Egobang

Maybe it was just his depression kicking in; the motivation to do anything was little to almost none. Arin watched his friends around him, pulling a soft smile on his face while listening to their antics about how the day was going or something someone sent on Twitter that was being shared around.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited or happy. His body felt heavy, his heart ached, and his mind was just clouded over.

“Arin, you okay?” Suzy asked, gently touching the artist’s forearm, pulling him from his hazy thoughts.

“O-Oh. Yeah, I’m fine,” Arin replied, pulling over the mask again for what felt like the millionth time today. “I’m just exhausted; those recording sessions really get to ya.”

“Oh, I can understand that,” Suzy knew that this wasn’t the truth; while part of it might be true, she knew something was bothering him. She watched as he parted ways, ghostly walking towards his office and quietly closing the door behind him without a single word or glance to the group. She quickly turned to Dan who was sitting at the table in the Grumps space, drinking a warm cup of tea.

“What’s the matter, Suzy?” Dan replied, keeping the cup close to his person.

“I’m worried about Arin…”

“You noticing that he isn’t acting like himself too?”

“I am… I don’t know what to do because I don’t want to push him on his feelings but I don’t want him to think we don’t care…”

Dan’s eyes glanced down at his beverage, a soft plume of steam rising from the golden liquid before evaporating to nothing. His mind jumbled through different scenarios on how to handle this. Was leaving Arin alone the best option or should he reach out?

“Do you think I should talk to him…?” Dan asked, looking to his gothic friend for guidance. “I just don’t want him to isolate himself further.”

“I tried talking to him but maybe he needs a male companion right now…” Suzy mused. “Maybe what’s on his mind…is something I can’t relate to…”

Finishing the last bit of his drink, Dan went to place the mug in the Grumps’ shared sink before turning back to Suzy. “Let me see what I can do.”

“Arin?” Dan softly spoke as his knuckle gently tapped on the wooden door. He stood there silently waiting for a response. “Arin? Is it okay if I come in…?”

Seconds passed by and time stood still. The singer ruffled his crazy hair, feeling nervous and concerned. The door made a soft ‘click’ before opening; Arin stood on the other side, his eyes lacking the bright energy and his face looking hopeless and forgotten. No words were exchanged. Arin turned back around from the door and sat on his black couch, his head in his hands.

Dan gingerly closed the door behind him and sat next to his friend. He gave him space; he didn’t want to push any unnecessary feelings or touch.

“Hey, Big Cat,” He spoke softly. “Can you tell me what’s up?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Arin softly spoke, his voice raw and hoarse.

“Do…you want to talk about this…?” Each word was carefully thought over.

Arin merely shrugged as a response.

“Okay…” Dan sighed softly. “Do you…want to explain your feelings to me…?”

“That’s the issue… I just…feel so empty…” Arin lifted his head from his hands and looked at his counterpart with glassy red eyes. “I don’t feel happy…and it’s scaring me…”

“When did you start feeling this way?”

“A couple days ago…”

“Did something…happen to make you feel this way…?”

“No…”

Dan grew quiet. “…Do you want me here with you…?” He asked, inching closer. His long arm wrapped gently around Arin’s frame, pulling him into a soft embrace. “If you want some time alone, I can give you that. But if you want comfort, I can also give you that.”

The singer suddenly felt his shirt grow wet and his ears perked at Arin’s sniffles. The artist returned the embrace tightly, his body quivering. “P-Please don’t leave me…” Arin quietly sobbed, “I don’t want to be alone…”

Dan hushed his friend softly, wrapping himself fully around Arin like a shield against the negativity in the world. He nestled his face into brown and blonde hair. He sat there, letting his friend cry. Maybe it was the moment of weakness Arin didn’t want to share with his group of friends. He felt isolated because he didn’t understand the welded up feelings or how to cope with them.

He knew, however, that in that moment in time, he was happy that Dan was the one to see his broken self. Dan was the only one that could rebuild what was shattered.


End file.
